releases_and_rereleases_for_television_and_videosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street The Complete 5th Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan
Sesame Street The Complete 5th Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan Hello Sesame Street fans My name is William Bradley Mitchell as a child I loved watching Childrens Television Shows as well as Childrens Videos so here is a series of proposals to rerelease these show and videos for people of all ages enjoy now today will be doing The Complete 5th Series of Sesame Street because a have a big announcement update to all Sesame Street fans. Now that you made Sesame Street The Complete Series 1 through 4 it's time to focus on the 5th Season of Sesame Street. Sesame Street Season 5 started on November 13, 1973 and ended on May 11, 1974 & there are 130 episodes in Season 5. There is also 1 extra episode called Julie On Sesame Street. So rerelease the entire 5th Season of Sesame Street by putting all 131 episodes back in circulation 10 episodes every single day but on one streaming media device packages as well as Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video, Blu-ray and digital downloads also make sure you fully restore and fully remaster the footage to high defenition for all 131 Episodes and finally make money by making advertisement of Sesame Street The Complete Series 5 as a preview for all Young family Videos in May 2019. During the trailer of Sesame Street The Complete Series 5 show the comparison of the old footage to the remasterd footage side by side and make two versions of Sesame Street The Complete Series 5 Version 1 featuring 130 Episodes & Version 2 featuring 130 Episodes Plus Julie On Sesame Street. Remember to make 150 million copies worldwide of Sesame Street The Complete Series 5 on all streaming devices by translating some of them in 1000 language's like french spanish and many more. Remember to air only the 5th Series of Sesame Street on Universal Kids Channel, TV Land Channel, Treehouse Channel & HBO Network. Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming devices of Sesame Street The Complete 5th Series then post it as a picture update on the Muppet Wikia. This would be great because people today need to see Sesame Street Season 5 in a clear picture that measures up to today’s technological standards by May 2019. ''' '''to the Sesame Street Fans from William Bradley Mitchell List of Sesame Street Season 5 episodes that are going to be part of Sesame Street The Complete 5th Series & need to be fully restored in remastered footage with off screen titles # Episode 0536 # Episode 0537 # Episode 0538 # Episode 0539 # Episode 0540 # Episode 0541 # Episode 0542 # Episode 0543 # Episode 0544 # Episode 0545 # Episode 0546 # Episode 0547 # Episode 0548 # Episode 0549 # Episode 0550 # Episode 0551 # Episode 0552 # Episode 0553 # Episode 0554 # Episode 0555 # Episode 0556 # Episode 0557 # Episode 0558 # Episode 0559 # Episode 0560 # Episode 0561 # Episode 0562 # Episode 0563 # Episode 0564 # Episode 0565 # Episode 0566 # Episode 0567 # Episode 0568 # Episode 0569 # Episode 0570 # Episode 0571 # Episode 0572 # Episode 0573 # Episode 0574 # Episode 0575 # Episode 0576 # Episode 0577 # Episode 0578 # Episode 0579 # Episode 0580 # Episode 0581 # Episode 0582 # Episode 0583 # Episode 0584 # Episode 0585 # Episode 0586 # Episode 0587 # Episode 0588 # Episode 0589 # Episode 0590 # Episode 0591 # Episode 0592 # Episode 0593 # Episode 0594 # Episode 0595 # Episode 0596 # Episode 0597 # Episode 0598 # Episode 0599 # Episode 0600 # Episode 0601 # Episode 0602 # Episode 0603 # Episode 0604 # Episode 0605 # Episode 0606 # Episode 0607 # Episode 0608 # Episode 0609 # Episode 0610 # Episode 0611 # Episode 0612 # Episode 0613 # Episode 0614 # Episode 0615 # Episode 0616 # Episode 0617 # Episode 0618 # Episode 0619 # Episode 0620 # Episode 0621 # Episode 0622 # Episode 0623 # Episode 0624 # Episode 0625 # Episode 0626 # Episode 0627 # Episode 0628 # Episode 0629 # Episode 0630 # Episode 0631 # Episode 0632 # Episode 0633 # Episode 0634 # Episode 0635 # Episode 0636 # Episode 0637 # Episode 0638 # Episode 0639 # Episode 0640 # Episode 0641 # Episode 0642 # Episode 0643 # Episode 0644 # Episode 0645 # Episode 0646 # Episode 0647 # Episode 0648 # Episode 0649 # Episode 0650 # Episode 0651 # Episode 0652 # Episode 0653 # Episode 0654 # Episode 0655 # Episode 0656 # Episode 0657 # Episode 0658 # Episode 0659 # Episode 0660 # Episode 0661 # Episode 0662 # Episode 0663 # Episode 0664 # Episode 0665 Bonus episodes # Julie On Sesame Street (Version 2 Only) That's all for now Category:Rerelease Update Plans